Pillow Talk
by Hellion728
Summary: Kurt and Blaine talk after their first time. Inspired by a post by Kurtblaine on Tumblr. Warnings for implied sex between two males and some kissing.


**Warnings:** implied sex between two males and some kissing

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, panting into his collarbone as he came down from his orgasm. Kurt's come, on Kurt's own stomach, smeared across Blaine's but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he had just come in his boyfriend for the first time.

He felt Kurt bring his free hand up to run it over Blaine's shoulder, his other one clasped firmly in Blaine's, where it had been the entire time. Blaine kissed weakly at Kurt's shoulder and lifted his head to look at Kurt who was staring back at him. Instantly, they both grinned and Blaine leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips with his own. Blaine wiggled his hips to get closer but pulled away with a hiss at the oversensitivity.

"I'm going to… pull out now," Blaine said hesitantly. "It might sting or be uncomfortable."

Kurt just bit his lip and nodded, gripping Blaine's hand tighter.

Grabbing the base of the condom Blaine pulled out of Kurt as gently as he could, immediately missing the feeling of Kurt around him. If Kurt's whimper was anything to go by he missed it, too.

Blaine disposed of the condom and rolled back over to face Kurt, who was still biting his lip. Blaine settled his head next to Kurt's and they just looked at each other for a few minutes. Blaine took up Kurt's hand again and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. Kurt released his lip and smiled, but he still had a hesitant look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered. He felt that if he spoke too loud that it would shatter the peace of the moment.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered back. "I was just…." He trailed off and shrugged. "Nothing."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and rose up on his elbow. "No, something's wrong. I can tell because you have that look on your face."

Kurt let out a short laugh. "What look?"

"That one, the one you have right now. With your eyebrows just slightly pulled together and that look it your eyes. The one that says you want to say something but are afraid to." Kurt didn't respond so Blaine continued. "Kurt, you know that we're completely honest with each other. Did I do something that you didn't like? Did I hurt you? You can tell me, I won't get mad, I promise."

"No, no, I'm fine!" Kurt reassured quickly. "I promise. And I—I really liked what you did." Kurt blushed and glanced down at their naked hips, at their bare cocks, almost touching. "_Everything_ that you did."

They both let out small laughs, blushing at the memories of what occurred no more than half an hour ago.

"But," Kurt continued, "I was just wondering…. If it was as good for you, as it was for me." Kurt's blush deepened but he kept eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine laid back down next to Kurt, running his hand down Kurt's side and smiling gently at him. "Of course it was good for me. It was…. _Amazing_. And that doesn't even remotely describe it." He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead gently before pulling back again. "What makes you think that it wasn't?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's just…. I was so ready to give myself to you Blaine, I was. And I don't regret a second of what we did. At all. And I was so confident when we got here and all through the stuff we'd done before. But when it came to it, I kind of freaked out because I didn't know what I was doing and you ended up doing a lot of the…. Pleasuring." Kurt's gaze dropped between them. "And I just feel bad that I didn't do for you what you did to me."

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's face with one of his hands. Kurt looked up and Blaine smiled at him. "I promise you that anything I did, it felt just as good to be doing it to you as it would have been if you'd been doing it to me."

Kurt looked at his skeptically. "Really?"

"Really," Blaine promised, leaning forward and kissing him. He pulled away, but only slightly. "And to tell you the truth, I was so terrified that I'd mess up and I wouldn't be able to make you feel good and that I'd disappoint you."

Kurt laughed, scooting closer. "Yeah, well, trust me. I felt absolutely no disappointment."

They kissed and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso, pulling him closer. They broke apart, however, when they felt Kurt's drying come smearing between them again.

"Maybe we should shower," Blaine laughed.

Kurt seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking his head. "No," he said, seeming to make up his mind about something. He threw his leg over Blaine's hip and, pushing Blaine on to his back, straddled his lap. "I want to try a few things, first."

Blaine smiled before his lips were covered by Kurt's in a deep kiss.

'_yeah_,'Blaine thought. _'The shower can wait.'_


End file.
